This new African violet plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among breeding stock maintained by me at Hanover, West Germany, for the production of new violet varieties of commercial merit. This plant was discovered by me in my greenhouse at Hanover and was selected for propagation and test because of its vigorous growth and profuse production of flowers. I reproduced the discovery plant, by means of cuttings, at Hanover with favorable results and subsequently propagated the plant through successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This new African Violet plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale, by means of cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.